trefoilfandomcom-20200213-history
Chesapeake Academy
Set on the scenic waters of the Chesapeake Bay on the east coast of North America, Chesapeake Academy of Magic is a small but historic school founded by European colonists in the mid 17th century. The school makes use of the island grounds of the first magical community set up by the colonists, with the historic buildings, lighthouse, and fort all in use. Mascot: Osprey, often depicted in flight over a lighthouse Colors: Light blue with gold School Details Location On an island in the bay near Stingray Point, at the convergence of the Rappahannock and the Piankatank rivers. Some small magical communities dot the rural mainland nearby, though most students do their start-of-term shopping in Norfolk, Richmond, or Washington DC before being ferried to the school in boats. Size Limited by the space of the island, the school is capped at 40 students per year-group for admittance (for a maximum of 280 students over 7 year groups). While they do not distinguish blood lineage, the school is popular among purebloods for the smaller class sizes and individual attention, though there is more Academic pressure. Age and History It was created by European colonists in the mid 17th century. The entire school itself is on the grounds of the first magical community set up by colonists; an early conflict demolished most of the community, but the school was built on the remains, and the enchanted, ever-lit lighthouse was built to protect the island. Some of the ghosts present at the school come from that period. Notable Features * Lighthouse-Fort on the western side of the island. It is specially enchanted: not everyone can see its light. It is the focal point of the shielding and redirection charms that redirect unwanted boat traffic and hide the school, as well as guiding in those who are invited to its shores. * Beaches: it's an island, but gets cold at winter. There are sandy cliffs on the north side of the island. * A central "village" of historic houses and other buildings is nestled in the center of the island alongside the fort. It forms a village of clubhouses, dorms, classrooms, and the central dining hall. * Classrooms and staff offices are all over the island, both in the village, in the fort, and situated in covered pavilions and courtyards. * Aerial Sports are usually played over the open water, with goal posts reaching out of the oyster beds of the seafloor into the air. Stadium seating is on floating pontoons. * A Harbor offers boat and ferry access. It has very few gulls due to the number of owls and osprey roosting nearby. The wood of the docks is beautifully engraved, with enchantments to withstand the weather and also provide dim lighting at night. Students may gain special permission to keep their own boats at the harbor. * The backside of the island has a cove with merfolk in residence, and has restricted boat access. A small, sandy forest around it is often used for Magizoology classes. Student Life There are no "houses" like other schools. * Younger students are housed in the old barracks as dormitories in the fort. They are cozy and warm, with bunk beds that are often rearranged over the course of the school year as the students get creative. Some students bring hammocks that allow them even further creative sleeping arrangements. Ivy often grows along the outer walls, and many students enjoy growing little herb gardens in the windowsills even in the depths of winter. * Older students get an option of various single rooms or shared, apartment-like suites in either the fort or in one of the various old, historic houses that make up the island's central "village." These choices depend on preference and availability, with the oldest students and established clubs getting first claim. ** Different school clubs often claim use of one of the houses, and their senior members often take bedrooms in that house. If a Chesapeake Academy student refers to their "House," they are actually referring to what literal house they are residing in that year. Some of them have historic names, and others go by the Club or main activity that occurs there, such as the Studio, the Barn, the Stage, the Tea Room, the Galley (has the best kitchen for student use), the Boathouse, the Beachhouse, and the Library. * Some Chesapeake staff have a room in the same building they teach, while others share their own staff house together like the students do. Known Attendees * Chessie (staff), who works there during the school year as administration staff * Paws (former student), who attended until her final year of schooling * Moony (former student), who split time there with Terroville * Critter (former student), who attended until their final year of schooling * Enna (former student), who spent some years there while travelling * Sunshine (former student), who attended until her final year of schooling Category:Schools